Winning over Haruhi Fujioka
by theunknownvoice
Summary: When the host club discovers that they've all fallen for Haruhi the twins decide to win her over first. But will they be able to share her?
1. An Agreement between Brothers

Winning over Haruhi Fujioka

By: theunknownvoice

Chapter 1: An Agreement between Brothers

It started as a simple agreement. They could see the tides turning in their "family." Feelings were being realized and the others now knew what they had known for ages.

She was a girl. They had always known that but they had tended to view her as just another member of the club. Now the truth was out: Every member of the group had fallen in love with her.

Haruhi wasn't exceptionally beautiful. She wasn't vivacious or outgoing. She wasn't extravagant or rich.

Haruhi simply was plain spoken and someone who didn't put up with anyone's bull shit. She had called them all on their ridiculous behavior. She had seen through every member of the Host Club's cleverly designed masks. She had seen through their fancy outfits and acts doing what no other girl had ever done.

The Host Club had been designed to sell women on an image. It had been the reason for the club to provide the romantic illusion that many of their clients wanted. Yet the club had never been designed for a woman such as Haruhi Fujioka.

They had known that they found her interesting when she first joined the club. She didn't care about men or women. She wasn't interested in what appeared to be cute. Instead she would rather study so she could become a lawyer.

It had been a bonus for them that she was in their class. It was easier to tease Tamaki that way. He didn't want them spending too much time with his precious Haruhi.

Still they had rubbed it in his lordly face that they not him were spending time with Haruhi.

Everything they did after that was to get some response from her or to annoy him. The incident with the cookie, for example, had been their way of trying to get her to like them. Biting the cookie off in her mouth had been a delight. Licking the crumbs from her face had been intoxicating. It was horrible they both wanted her and for the first time they didn't want to share.

"I should have her because I went out on a date with her," Hikaru said.

"I'm the one that set up that date," Kaoru retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything," Hikaru rebutted.

"I saved her from dying when that vase came out the widow," Kaoru returned.

"I got to look down her shirt at the Halloween event," Hikaru replied.

"You what?"

"I don't think she noticed what she was doing. It was a nice view."

"Ugh…We need to think of something."

"What do you mean?"

"She likes both us doesn't she?"

"I would think so considering we're her best friends."

"The others have just recognized their feelings. They'll all be after Haruhi in a little while. So I think we should try to win her over together."

"I don't want to share her."

"Neither do I but sharing her with you is a better option than loosing her to the others."

"I can agree to that. How do you want to go about this?"

"Simple we seduce her together."

"She doesn't like the whole brotherly love act. She says it's stupid."

"We don't use the act. We just show her the benefits of being with both of us versus them."

"Kind of like a two for one deal?"

"Exactly."

"Fine, I agree to this plan. I'll help you win over Haruhi provided one condition."

"Which is?"

"That if we win and she wants both us that we share her equally. If she only wants one of us then there's no blood shed. We just step back."

"Hikaru, when did you become so reasonable?"

"Shut up! Do you agree or not?"

"I agree. We win her over and then we decide what comes next."

The twins shook hands.

To be continued…..


	2. A Proposition

Chapter 2: A Proposition

Disclaimer: If I owned Host Club I wouldn't be posting fanfic.

Haurhi was used to the strangeness of the Host Club. She was used to Hunny constantly eating cake and talking to Usa-chan. She was used to Mori's silence. Kyoya's calculated nature had become something understandable. Tamaki's overboard suggestions and constant insistences that she was his daughter were also normal.

And then there were the twins. Those two would do anything to annoy her and torment Tamaki. She was used to their constant chatter and their brotherly love act. She was used to the pranks. Hikaru's inability to hide his feelings put her at ease. Kaoru's calm ways of keeping his own council brought her some piece of mind.

Still she felt her heart jump into her chest when she walked into the music room. She had to get ready for the day. Her debt to the club was still large.

_At this rate I'll be paying them back long after I've graduated from college,_ she thought bitterly.

Sometimes she felt that Kyoya added more onto her debt so she couldn't leave the Host Club.

She had expected everything to be normal. She had expected to find Tamaki having a melt down in corner most likely caused by the twins or her. Kyoya would be filling out those files in order to beef up business. Hunny would be having cake and bubbling happily about something he thought was cute. Mori would be silently watching Hunny. The twins would be lounging on the couch tormenting Tamaki and making a general nuisance of themselves.

That was what she expected to find. Instead she saw six men glaring at each other from separate corners of the room. Even the happy looking Hunny looked positively angry.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"A suggestion was made today," Kyoya said bluntly. "The club is in disarray."

"Over what?" she asked. "Surely you're raking in more profits than you thought you were."

"Hai, we're not in debt. It's just that…."

"Haru-chan, will you go out on a date with?" Hunny asked.

The remaining five men turned to glare at him.

"Mitsukuni, we all agreed that no one would ask Haruhi out," Mori said quietly.

"But Takashi," Hunny whined, "We all like Haruhi and wasn't the idea that she would date each of us and decide?"

Haruhi's mouth dropped. "I am not a possession," she retorted.

"No one thinks that you are," Kyoya sighed wiping his glasses.

"Haru-chan, will you consider my request?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi stared at them in all shocked.

"I'm not into dating right now," she stammered.

"What if each date would reduce your debt?" Kyoya asked.

She blinked quickly. The reduction to her debt would make it easier to pay off. She wouldn't have to bring in so many customers.

"How much?" she asked.

"A fourth of your debt after you have given each one of us one date," he replied.

She thought about it briefly. It was just one date much like the one she went on with Hikaru. Nothing had come of that date. It had just been the two of them having fun.

"Can I set the ground rules?" she asked.

"Hai," Kyoya answered.

"Then I accept the proposal," she said.

The afternoon flew by for the host club. Nothing too extreme happened while they entertained clients. In fact the profit margins must have increased greatly because the turnout was very good.

Haruhi left the club without saying a word to any of them. She would have to think over the dates later.

The twins were the only ones in the music room. It was dark and somewhat brooding but the two brothers had agreed to have this meeting.

"Tono was very easy to trick," Hikaru remarked.

"I told you it would just take a quick suggestion. All we had to do was make him think the date idea was his," Kaoru replied.

"I don't like this plan, Kaoru. What if she ends up falling for one of them? We've given them each a fair shot at winning her over."

"Patience Hikaru, we'll win. Besides we are going to do both of our dates separate."

"I thought we had an agreement."

"We do. We'll seduce her together and share her if she wants both of us, but we need to scope out how she feels about the others first."

"Then everything is going according to plan?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

Kaoru smirked slightly. "It's just starting."

To be continued….


	3. Ground Rules

Chapter 3: Ground Rules

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing belongs to me. Suing me will gain you pocket lint.

It was just his luck.

They didn't have a say in who dated Haruhi first or last. She chose everyone and what order they would be in.

Hikaru groaned when he saw the list. He was last. It didn't make sense.

The others smirked. Hunny had gotten first dibs.

"It's only fair because he asked first," Haruhi said when questioned.

"But he wasn't supposed to ask. He should be disqualified. As your father I should go first," Tamaki said.

"As her father should you even be dating her?" Hikaru asked his eyebrows arched.

"Isn't that incest?" Kaoru echoed behind his twin.

"I'm only her father as a figurehead," Tamaki answered. "I'm here to give her guidance."

"Guidance that will lead her to a jail," the twins chorused. "Isn't weird that you look at your daughter romantically?"

Tamaki went to the corner his face rattled with panic.

"Mother is it wrong for me to think of my daughter as a beautiful creature?" Tamaki asked his hands shaking.

"I think the twins are alluding to the fact that you still call her daughter when you are going to be going on a date with her," Kyoya said barely looking up from his file.

"How should I refer to her then?" Tamaki asked.

"Trying calling her her name," Hikaru answered sarcastically before walking out the door.

Haruhi watched him closely. She knew he would be upset to be last. She hadn't done it hurt him. It had been a simple decision. She had been on a date with him before and knew what to expect. He was the safest person for her to date. The others even the rather silent Mori were intimidating to her.

"What's bothering Hika-chan?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"He doesn't like being last," Kaoru answered.

Hikaru smirked as he went to the hallway. Everything was going according to plan.

Kaoru carefully watched Haruhi. He noticed that her eyes followed Hikaru. So she did like Hikaru. He hoped she liked him too and judging by his ranking in the dates she did.

"He'll get over it," Haruhi said calmly.

She wanted to go after him but she couldn't. It would just cause him to think he could get away with breaking the rules. He had to learn that he couldn't throw a tantrum every time he didn't get his way.

"I'm glad that ruffian doesn't get a chance to go out with my daughter first. I'll protect her from him," Tamki said dramatically.

"Senepai, I'll switch your place with Hikaru's with you don't let go of my arm," Haruhi said.

Tamaki dropped her arm like it was poison.

"Repeat the order dates again, Haru-chan," Hunny said.

"You can read," she snipped back.

"Please," the bunny boy begged.

"Alright, Hunny is first then Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, and finally Hikaru. The rules are no physical contact is allowed. A lot of money can not be on the dates. The date only lasts for a maximum of two hours. You are not to bring gifts. I mean nothing except yourselves. No fancy dinners or dress up events."

"Haruhi, are there any other rules?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nearly jumped out her chair. Where had he come from?

"No, that's it," Haruhi answered trying to composure.

The twins habits of appearing out of nowhere was creepy. Still they were her best friends and she should be use to it by now.

She walked out of the room not noticing the smirks shared between two redheads.

To be continued…..


	4. A Date with Hunny!

Chapter 4: A Date with….Hunny!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been having technical difficulties. My computer is—a piece of crap. This is the fourth time I've had to have it fixed for the same problem. Hopefully they fixed it correctly this time.

Kaoru was bored. He knew what today was. How could he not when Hikaru had been brooding all day like a pissed off cat?

Hikaru was suspicious of this entire thing. He trusted his brother but the plan was insane. How could they just let the others have a free chance at Haruhi?

_What if she wants one of them? What she realizes that she loves them and by the time I get my date she is just ignores me? I hate being last! I hate it! I should be first._

He pouted. Life sucked. He knew he loved her more than anyone except for maybe his brother. His world hinged on her and Kaoru. What would he do if she rejected him before he had a shot?

"Let's go to work," Kaoru said quietly.

Kaoru was reasonable about the plan. He didn't want Haruhi to choose them because she didn't feel there were other choices. He wanted her to love because she did not because he was the last one left. Sharing her with Hikaru was a sacrifice he was willing to make if Haruhi loved him. So, when he concocted this plan he had that in mind. She would choose them because she loved them not because she was tricked or manipulated.

Hikaru barely nodded at his brother.

_This afternoon is going to be such a waste_._ Hunny would most likely drag Haruhi to a toy store or a cake emporium or even_—Hikaru shivered at the thought—_that little tea place down on the main road. That place with the lace and giant rabbits, and tea cup shaped seats. Hunny was a frequent customer there. They even knew him by name!_

Kaoru groaned as he watched his brother. Hikaru didn't see Hunny as a potential romantic threat. In fact he had boldly protested against the need to do this.

"Kaoru, why should we follow them? It's just Hunny. He likes stuffed animals for crying out loud and he's innocent," Hikaru had retorted.

"If you looked at Hunny-senpai would you think he was a master martial artist?" Kaoru asked.

"Well no," Hikaru answered his face becoming red.

"That just proves my point: appearances are deceiving," Kaoru answered.

Haruhi had thought Hunny would want to do something cute. Boy was she wrong!

"You've never been to a dojo, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked softly.

He clad in his work clothes. Haruhi had dressed casually just like he had requested.

"I'm just a little surprised. I thought we would be going to the Bunnies on Ice show," she replied.

It had been a reasonable assumption. Hunny had been going on about that show for days. She knew he had tickets stashed somewhere.

"I've already been three times," he piped cheerfully. "Besides I want a Haru-chan to know a different side of me then my customers do. They just think I'm cute and innocent but Haru-chan knows differently."

"I don't mind that you like cute things. I respect that you act the way you want to not the way everyone expects you to."

Hunny smiled. "I thought I would teach you some self defense moves. You never know when you might need them."

It was a simple lesson but Haruhi grasped the concept quickly. Hunny taught her a few simple blocks and some strikes. It was odd because she had enjoyed the date.

_Just five more dates and then I'm done. I've paid back a fourth of the debt,_ she smiled.

Two hours flew by quick.

Hikaru's mouth dropped as he watched the date. Hunny was teaching Haruhi! There was no tea party?

Kaoru just smirked at his shocked brother. _Don't underestimate anyone even someone as seemly innocent as Hunny-senpai._

The twins continued to peer into the dojo's window.

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai. I had a good time," Haruhi said as they walked at the door.

"I'm glad, Haruhi," Hunny said as he gently kissed her cheek.

Haruhi gasped at Hunny's action.

Hiding in the bushes the twins looked at each other. The same thought echoing through their heads.

_He is so dead!_

To be continued….


	5. Bunny's and Cake or Kaoru's Date

Chapter 5: Bunny's and Cake or Kaoru's Date

Disclaimer: look around puzzled and then shouts Are you crazy? I own nothing.

Haruhi wasn't happy. When she had agreed to the dates she had thought they would all play by the rules. The only ones she expected to even try to break a rule was Tamaki. Even the twins knew she would take serious offense to them breaking a rule.

She wanted to call the deal off. She wanted to but she refused to give in.

She was mad at Hunny when ever she saw the bunny boy walking around. She had enjoyed their date but the kiss on the cheek had ruined the entire thing. She had wanted to slap him but she knew he was an innocent and so she forgave him.

---

"Why don't we just beat him up?" Hikaru demanded.

"He's a martial arts expert and I don't think I want to die young," Kaoru replied.

"Then what do we do?"

Kaoru smiled.

---

Hunny was happily walking into the Host Club. He practically skipped to the club meeting. Today, he would have the expensive chocolate mouse cake with chocolate frosting and shredded chocolate pieces on the top. He had special ordered it and had been looking forward to the cake all day.

He smiled at everyone as he walked into the music room. He walked over to his little table in the corner. There sitting in the middle of the table of was the cake box. Slowly he opened it prepared for the heavenly sight of chocolaty goodness that he would soon consume. Instead all he found was crumbs.

"Who ate my cake?" Hunny cried out his eyes glazed over with anger.

"That was your cake, Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked puzzled. "The delivery man said it was to be delivered to me."

"You ate my cake," Hunny said his voice deadly cold.

"It was very good. I ate the entire thing," Tamaki said smiling.

Hunny charged Tamaki. In a fell swoop the little man had beaten the hell out of Tamaki. Hunny was about to go for a blow that would render Tamaki unconscious when a strong pair of arms picked him up.

"Mitsukuni, you must stop before you kill him."

"But Takashi he ate my cake. He ate the cake that I order specially for today."

"We'll order you another cake."

---

"It was very good idea," Hikaru commended his twin.

"We know what Hunny-senpai's weaknesses are. Changing the order on the cake was simple," Kaoru shrugged.

"Poor tono, I think that my idea to change the order to his name might have put him in the hospital."

"All's fair in love and war."

---

Haruhi waited quietly after the meeting. For the first time she wanted to know what they thought they would get out of these dates. Sure, they all liked her. They all wanted her to like them back but this was insane. Did they expect her to make a choice when this was all over?

Right now she really wished she could talk to Kaoru. The younger twin had a knack for putting her at ease. He would explain it to her. He had a way of understanding her and how she thought that the others didn't comprehend. But she couldn't talk to Kaoru because he was part of this whole disaster. He was also her next date and that scarred her shitless.

If sweet innocent Hunny would break the rules then what would the twins do? They were far from innocent. They always were touching her and she had become their personal toy. Would they use their dates to further play with her?

If she was honest she would be forced to admit she liked the fact that the twins took in an interest in her. She was the only person in the entire school that the Hitchan brothers had taken a likening to. But she knew them all too well. Those red-headed devils would take advantage of this deal.

She would have to spend the next two hours fending off Kaoru. Of course he wasn't as bad as Hikaru. Hikaru acted on rash impulses. Kaoru thought things through. That made him the more dangerous of the two.

Casually her mind flipped back to her date with Hikaru. It had just been two friends enjoying each other's company. Nothing bad had happened except for maybe their fight but Hikaru had come back and taken care of her. She knew he had the emotional range of a five year old but he had taken care of her while she shivered during the thunderstorm. It would be alright.

She kept repeating that to herself. The entire club meeting the twins sat smirking. They were up to something.

Why had she agreed to this stupid deal?

She sat there waiting for him not knowing what he was planning for the date. She didn't trust the twins anymore than she could launch them from a cannon. She didn't know what they had planned and frankly she was a little scared to find out.

Hikaru fumed silently. It wasn't fair that his brother got to go before him. Kaoru was the sensitive one. He was the one that would win her over in the end.

---  
Kaoru's date wasn't insane. He had thought it out exactly. He didn't want it to be the typical date with flowers or dinner and a movie.

Hikaru's mouth dropped as he watched his brother take Haruhi to the library. He followed closely. He didn't care that they had made this bargain. They had never argued before, they had never both wanted the same before and not wanted to share. Like hell he was letting Kaoru manipulate this situation. He loved her first and damnit he was going to be the one to win her over.

---

Kaoru led Haruhi over to the corner of the library.

"What are we doing here?" Haruhi asked. She had expected Kaoru to drag her to amusement park or make her play dress up. The twins were always trying to get her to change her clothes.

"I thought you could tutor me on the date," Kaoru replied casually—too casually, what the hell was he up to?

"What subject are you failing?" Haruhi groaned.

"I'm not failing anything but I'm getting a D in math."

"WHAT?! I helped you study for the last exam!"

People in the library started to turn towards the two of them.

"Please Haruhi, explain it to me," Kaoru begged.

Hikaru groaned from his corner. Kaoru wasn't getting a D in their math class unless a 79 was a D. What was his brother playing at?

Haruhi began looking through their geometry book.

"Alright Kaoru, you need to memorize this formula: a2+b2c2."

Kaoru nodded placing his head on Haruhi's shoulder as he peered over the book.

Haruhi continued to go through the math book. She didn't notice Kaoru's hand going to the back of her shirt. Gently he rubbed her back and rubbed her ankle with his feet.

Haruhi groaned softly that felt good. What the hell was he doing?

She looked up to give him a glare but Kaoru just looked at the book both hands spread out in front of him.

The game of cat and mouse between them went on for the entire date. Haruhi didn't even feel like stopping Kaoru from touching her. She didn't want to. It felt good.

---

Hikaru felt like he was in hell. His brother was making a move on Haruhi! Screw sharing her.

He glanced at the clock. It had been three o'clock when the entered the library and now it was seven o'clock. Haruhi had went over two hours!

He didn't stand a chance.

---

Haruhi gasped as she looked at the clock. She hadn't expected to spend that long with Kaoru. She knew he had done it deliberately.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're not really failing are you?"

Kaoru didn't say anything as he gave Haruhi a hug. "Thanks for a nice date Haruhi."

---

Haruhi walked slowly out of the library. She was tired.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

She turned to find Hikaru standing in front of her.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"I hope you'll still give me a shot," he said slowly before walking into the shadows.

Haruhi froze on the steps.

What did he mean?

---

Kaoru stared at his brother. "You watched?"

"I wanted to see all my competition."

"Hikaru, I don't know how she feels about us."

"I don't know either Kaoru."

"Are we still partners?"

"Yes."

To be continued…


	6. The Shadow King and Being Oblivious

Chapter 6: The Shadow King and Being Oblivious

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I have not forgotten this fic. I've just had a lot of technical difficulties (my computer decided to die and I had to replace it). I apologize for the late update and will try to post more sooner.

Haruhi's head spun as she prepared for the next date. Kyoya was dangerous and she knew that first hand. She was still terrified by the memory of being pinned to the bed by him.

It wasn't that she hated him. In fact she had more respect for Kyoya than most people. He was one of the few people she knew that went for what he wanted. He didn't care about what was in his way as long as he could claim it.

Kyoya wasn't the only thing on her mind though. Her thoughts of late had been drifting towards a pair of redheads that she would rather not think about. Hunny's behavior had been shocking. She had never thought the little boy would actually kiss her but the twins' behavior was just plain damn confusing.

They were acting like they were cared her about. She knew that was ridiculous, of course they cared about her. She was the only other person that had ever managed to infiltrate their world. She could tell them apart instantly. She knew their voices, their personalities, and oddly enough even their thoughts. That was most of the time but lately—something was going on.

Kaoru had tricked her into extending the date and broke the rule about no touching. She hadn't even said anything to him. She had been angry at Hunny for a simple peck on the cheek but she felt nothing towards Kaoru who had run his hands down her back and leaned on her shoulder. She could still feel his breath on her ears as he pretended to pay attention as his foot rubbed up and down her ankle. She shivered slightly at the memory. Where had he learned to do that?

Then there was Hikaru. He had popped out of nowhere asking if she was alright. His eyes had been abnormally concerned. She was so used to watching him hide everything behind a fake smile and emotionless eyes that she had forgotten he could look like that. His eyes had spoken of fear. What was he so afraid of? He begged her to give him a chance. Why wouldn't she? A chance to do what?

Her mind spun faster. What did the twins want from her and why did they think she was the only person who could give it to them? And why the hell were they always on her mind?

-

If Kyoya was anything it was perceptive. He was always aware of what was going on throughout the club. Few things got past him and even those were few and far between. So he had known from the beginning that date idea wasn't Tamaki's.

It wasn't that Tamaki wasn't capable of thinking of such an idea. Tamaki could be really thoughtful when he dropped his act. His constantly happy act was driving Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club towards committing a coup. No, this entire plan reeked of the twins.

Kyoya had noticed those small smirks. The event with Hunny had not escaped his noticed. The twins were dishing out punishment but for what Kyoya didn't know though he commended them on using the cake. He shuddered to think if they had tried something at naptime. Most likely something had happened on Hunny and Haruhi's date but neither party was saying anything. The twins had been silent and Tamaki was still recovering from his beating.

Kyoya made a mental note to watch out for those two before he hurried off to his files. He wondered what Haruhi would say if he charged her the date.

-

"Think he'll try something?"

"It's Kyoya. It's a given he'll try something."

"At least he probably won't be putting his hands down her shirt."

"Still angry about that? I wanted to touch there's nothing wrong with that."

"It's not my fault I'm last."

"She chose the order she wanted. Maybe she wanted to avoid you for a while."

"Very funny Kaoru."

"Just stating the facts Hikaru."

-

Kyoya had simply taken Haruhi out to dinner. He knew she loved to eat and he knew she loved rare food. So dinner was expensive and he had made her get dressed up. She hated the fact that she had look ultra nice for the restaurant. What did she care if they had a strict dress code? She would rather have come in her school uniform then in the black dress she was wearing. It was something her father had bought for her. She should have known better than to let him go shopping.

She was about to complain about Kyoya's breaking the rules when she saw the fatty tuna coming her way. She had been waiting to try the sushi for months. She wanted it for so long and when she tasted it—heaven must be a food.

Kyoya smiled slightly. He was glad she was enjoying it but that wasn't eh main source of his smile. He had a perfect view of two redheads sitting a couple tables away with their mouths wide open.

-

"He would bribe her with food," Kaoru said bitterly.

"Haruhi's not going to worship a guy who gets her food," Hikaru said though his stomach was clenching painfully.

Kyoya just kept smiling.

The twins shared a look. _The bastard knows we're here._

-

The discussions lingered and Haruhi still doesn't feel at ease. Kyoya isn't someone that a person ever feels at ease with. He's always watching and waiting. He's like a tiger ready to pounce. She can't blame him for being that way. He's told her about his childhood and it makes perfect sense that he is the way he is. In fact if he was happy-go –lucky like Tamaki or a cute obsessed like Hunny she would be more freaked out. She's likes him for how he is though he can be a manipulative rich bastard. She's manipulative too and maybe that's why they get along as well as they do.

Kyoya knows that he's not going to win her over. He could win her over but it would be a lot of effort for very little gain. She's already made up her mind about who she loves. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmmm…" she's been eating her food and is surprised when he speaks up.

"What do you think of the twins?"

She nearly spits out her sushi. "The twins?" she rasps.

Kyoya shifts his glasses and gives her an annoyed look.

"I don't know. I never can completely figure them out. They always change on me," she answers giving him a questioning look.

Kyoya doesn't say anything as he pays for dinner. He takes her home and gives her a hug which is enough to make Haruhi almost pass out. Kyoya doesn't hug people.

-

The twins are early to the next Host Club meeting and Kyoya's waiting for them.

"I know what you're doing," he says.

The twins just share a look. Everyone else it too busy to notice the exchange. Tamaki is changing into a costume. Hunny is eating thick slices of chocolate cake. Mori is daydreaming and Haruhi is running around trying to find her books.

"Hurt her and I'll break every bone in you're body," Kyoya says before going to greet customers.

"How could we hurt her? She doesn't feel that way about us," Hikaru said his eyebrows creasing.

Kaoru just shook his head. There was a reason Kyoya was called the shadow king.

To be continued…


	7. To be Father or Not to be Father, that i

Chapter 7: To be Father or Not to be Father, that is the Tamaki

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tamaki was as giddy as a schoolgirl. No, strike that. Tamaki was giddier than he had ever been in his life. He was on an absolute sugar high of love and affection.  
He smiled at everyone. (That scared a few people namely Haruhi who thought Tamaki was feeling ill.) He hugged everyone that walked past him. (Kyoya had to shove Tamaki off him with a cattle prod which he had _conveniently_ hidden behind his desk. Unfortunately, the possibility of being shocked only encouraged Tamaki to hug more people.)

He made really bad jokes. (The twins had locked him in one of the dressing rooms and wouldn't let him out until he would shut up. Of course after a few joke free hours he started again.) He started doing baby talk. (That really annoyed Hunny because Tamaki had pinched his cheek and patted him on the head. Smack down was in order.) He had even taking to jumping into rooms screaming. (He had startled Mori leading the normally gentle giant to whack him upside the head before realizing who it was.)

"Father is going to take Haruhi on an awesome date. You'll see Haru-heeeeee, we'll have lots of fun," Tamaki sing-songed.

"Tamaki-sempai, if you don't stop I'll break this agreement," Haruhi replied not even looking at him.

"Haruh-chan is soooooooo mean," Tamaki said but he grew quiet.

-

"Would you have canceled the dates?"

Haruhi almost jumped out her skin at the sound of another voice. She had been sleeping peacefully slumped over the side of a chair. Her eyes widened to meet familiar golden orbs.

"Would you have canceled the dates?" he repeated trying to reign in his temper.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "I would have broken the deal but I would've given the dates to you and Mori. It would be unfair for me to punish you to for Tamaki."

"So would've given us the dates to be fair? There's no other reason?"

"Should there be?" she asked.

-

The silence was bothering Haruhi. Hikaru hadn't spoken to her since the other day when they had argued. She had tried to ignore it but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

She missed him. Kaoru was less mischievous when Hikaru was moody. Though the younger twin still talked her, Haruhi missed the balance the two twins brought. She had never realized how much of her life they had taken over. Without Hikaru she felt strange.

Still she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had bothered her. Heaven forbid, he find out that she needed him. She tried to act like nothing was bothering her but her façade was slowly cracking away.

-

"Haruhi, what do you think of our commoner picnic?" Tamaki asked proudly.

"Sempai, picnics are for everyone and only rich people would have champagne," Haruhi said.

She was dressed in a blue sailor suit sundress. Her hair done up in pigtails. She had protested but Tamaki had shoved into the dress without hesitation. The hair-do was a gift from this famous hairdresser that Tamaki had hired.

"Haruhi doesn't know how to keep herself up. She needs lots of help," Tamaki had told the hairdresser and make-up artist.

The two women had just giggled and muttered something about turning a sow's ear into a silk purse.

When he first arrived in Japan, Tamaki had been very homesick. The Suoh family had several beautiful gardens. Some were traditional but there was one, most likely built to his father's specifications, which reminded him of France and his mother. It was a sacred place to him that he had never shared with anyone until now.

Haruhi found the garden beautiful but it was nothing special to her. Tamaki, however, ran around radiantly proclaiming how beautiful it was.

"Aren't the water lilies and the roses and the pond beautiful Haruhi?"

"Look Haruhi, hummingbirds and butterflies!"

"See how the water dances on the pond!"

Haruhi could admit that it was beautiful but it was Tamaki's excitement that made her smile. He was so like a child excited by everything. He was a true innocent.

The picnic was beautiful. Haruhi longed to sit in silence but Tamaki chattered happily and watched as she ate. He made it a point to grab her hand and attempted to feed her.

"Sempai, what are you doing?"

"It's romantic if I feed you."

"I'm capable of doing it myself."

"Romance is lost on you."

A few minutes went by without interruption and then—

"Sempai, stop that!"

"But Haruhi's so tense a massage is a good way to relax."

"I don't want a massage."

"Fine," Tamaki pouted.

That didn't stop him playing footsie with her or teasing her excessively. Haruhi worked hard not to loose her temper. She was always in control. Never did she let her face slip but she couldn't take it this time.

"STOP IT!" she screamed when Tamaki gave her a friendly hug.

Tamaki was slightly shocked for a moment. Hurt flashed across his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. Gomenasi sempai," she said crying slightly.

Confusion stopped and Tamaki hugged her as she cried. Inside he was panicking. Haruhi never freaked out except for thunderstorms and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"He won't talk to me. Sempai, no matter what I do he won't talk to me. I try talking to him and he won't say anything. He just walks away. I don't know what I did. Why won't he talk to me? Why?" she cried harder.

Tamaki frowned slightly. He noticed the odd behavior between Haruhi and Hikaru for the past few days. He had almost said anything but Haruhi had acted normally.

"It's okay," he whispered as he patted her shoulders.

At least he would always be her father.

-

Behind the rose bushes Kaoru was glaring openly at his twin. "Grow up."

Hikaru just stared at the ground.

To be continued….


	8. Mori and the Unconventional Date

Chapter 8: Mori and the Unconventional Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tamaki pouted in his corner slightly. His date had been a disaster. Haruhi had wept which was very weird for her but it had cemented in him that he had little to no chance. Haruhi would never see him in the capacity as a boyfriend and part of it was his fault.

He had wanted to justify his feelings to himself. He didn't normally feel particularly affected by a female. It was in his nature to rapidly fall in and out of love but with Haruhi it was different.

He wanted to protect and be the most important person in her life. He wanted her to love him. He had disguised it as "fatherly affection" to justify to himself the feelings. And she had believed that his feelings were that type of affection. He had tricked her into believing he just had family feelings for her. He had convinced her that his feelings were that of a father towards a daughter!

His oblivious little commoner was convinced! Why had he done this?

She was too young. She was naive. She was inexperienced. She was a commoner who never had a decent meal. Yes, he would nurture her. She needed his guidance.

It wasn't until later that he realized he had fallen for her. He was hopelessly in love with. He hugged her just to feel her in his arms. Tamaki was a romantic. He wanted dress her up and have her run into his arms. He wanted to kiss hard and hold her hand exclaiming how she was his girlfriend.

That would never happen. Haruhi had been so strange during the date. She had cried over—one of those demon-twins. His daughter needed his protection! He would fulfill his fatherly duties!

Slowly he moved towards the two plotting redheads. The pair had made peace with each other. Kaoru still thought Hikaru's behavior was inappropriate but it was forgotten. Hikaru felt like crawling under a rock but now was not the time.

"If either of you hurt Haruhi-kun, I'll disband the host club," Tamaki threatened.

The twins just glared at their club president. Like that was much a threat.

Satisfied with himself Tamaki wandered away. He was still a father after all.

* * *

Mori's hands shook as he led Haruhi. She was dressed nice and for once like a girl. Mori hadn't asked her to dress up but Haruhi decided it was the least she could do for her often silent friend. 

"Takashi, there's no reason to be nervous. It's just Haruhi-chan."

"I know Mitsukuni, but you showed Haruhi the dojo."

"Hai!"

"And I'm showing her something that I've never shown anyone."

"Takashi, this is Haru-chan. She'll love it."

"But Tamaki's date—"

"Tama-chan often over exaggerates. You know how he is."

"Mitsukuni—"

"Takashi, you'll be fine."

* * *

Haruhi didn't know where they were going. She wasn't even truly aware of the fact that they were on a crowded street. Her thoughts lingered on a pair of devilish smirks. 

Why couldn't things stay the same? Why couldn't it just always be the three of them together? Why did everything have to change?

It scared her but she had been thinking about it the other night. One day she would leave Ouran. She would no longer be a part of the Host Club and her friends would be memories.

She wouldn't have to hear Tamaki's endless cries of, "Haruhhhhi! Where is my beautiful daughter?"

Kyoya wouldn't be there to charge her. "Three hundred for the costume repairs, two hundred, for the fitting, and twenty for the food you ate. So you've only paid the club back a grand total of two yen."

There be no more happy cries of "Usa-chan, do you like the cake? Isn't it great?"

Of the low rumbling, "Mitsukuni, you must brush your teeth."

But what would be worse was that there would be no smirks and redheads. No constant teasing.

"Your our toy, Haruhi."

"Ours and only ours. You're our plaything."

She wouldn't hear them say that anymore. She wouldn't be their's after she left. She would just be Haruhi Fujioka. Who was Haruhi Fujioka before the twins and the other members of the Host Club came?

A student obsessed with becoming a lawyer to do what?

"We're here." Mori said quietly.

It was a small café in a commoner part of town. She hadn't known that Mori ever came to a place like this.

The café was ran down and there was a group of people listening.

"A poetry reading?"

"Yes, I come here often."

Haruhi had no idea what to say to that.

The poets gathered around and spoke in quiet murmurs. Poem after poem was read. Some were angry, some gushy, some horrible, some just made her want to scream.

But it was being with Mori. He talked her and told her in low whispers about each one of the poets. He knew who was regular and who was first timer. He ordered her hot tea and some sugared dumplings.

It was a quiet date very much like Mori. She had expected them to leave but Mori surprised her by going up himself to read.

"It's Takashi, he's always here," a woman in the crowd murmured.

"I love his poems."

"He always writes about that lady. Maybe this is another one of those poems."

Mori cleared his throat.

_"I watch and I wait_

_As she smiles_

_As she moves through_

_Her life like a gliding_

_Angel._

_I stay silent, unspeaking_

_But I watch her_

_She doesn't notice_

_She doesn't know_

_I watch_

_I wait_

_I love her _

_But to her _

_I am a shadow_

_I am a stone_

_I am not there_

_My heart remains_

_In her care_

_Even if my love_

_She does not_

_Share._"

"That was wonderful Mori," Haruhi said.

"You really think so," he asked surprised.

"You should tell her, this girl you have feelings for."

Mori frowned slightly but said nothing.

* * *

The twins stared at each other surprised. 

"She didn't know?" Karou asked.

Hikaru smirked, "She is our Haruhi."

To be continued….


	9. Redheads and Crossdressers

Chapter 9: Redheads and Cross dressers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mori brooded but days on end following the date. It wasn't that he was surprised. He didn't find it likely that Haruhi would return his feelings or even think of him in a romantic fashion. He was just too quiet. He kept to himself and the only person who really knew him was Mitsukuni.

"Oh Takashi, you tried."

"But it wasn't enough."

"Haru-chan can be a little oblivious kinda like Tama-chan. Maybe if you told her directly—"

"No Mistukuni, she doesn't feel that way."

"Are you sure Takashi?"

"Hai."

"Would you like some cake? It's that carrot cake you like with the zucchini in it."

"Hai."

* * *

Why was she nervous?

In. Out. In. Out. One, two, three. In. Out.

These breathing exercises weren't helping! It was a waste of time. Last time she would listen to her father about such a thing.

It was just Hikaru for crying out loud!

But then again she and Hikaru hadn't been speaking to each other until fairly recently and even now the relationship was strained.

He was trying. Hot-headed Hikaru was trying to get past however angry he had been at her for what she still didn't know. Kaoru had just said it was nothing and that Hikaru had his moments of sheer idiocy like anyone else. But Haruhi wasn't sure.

The last time Hikaru had been angry at her had been because he was jealous of Arai. She hadn't even understood why. Arai was just a friend.

She hadn't even been close to Arai compared to the twins and the Host Club. In fact they would've been considered acquaintances!

But this was Hikaru. He was her friend. Besides what could he try on the date? He had behaved last time.

Then a memory of hands creeping up her back and her ankle being rubbed by a foot came flashing back.

If Kaoru who by all means was the calm twin could do that then would the hot-headed Hikaru do?

* * *

"Are you okay, Haruhi?"

She glanced at Hikaru slightly surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're so quiet."

"Maybe I'm nervous?"

"Why it's just you and me? In fact this date is pretty much the same as the last one."

"I didn't think you'd want to do something like this. I mean I would've thought that—"

Hikaru just smirked as he led her through the market. The outdoor market had been his idea and he could see Kaoru stalking them not more than a few feet away.

* * *

It was simple. Nothing like the other dates but then again this was Hikaru. It was more like to friends hanging out then a date.

It was easy for Haruhi to be comfortable around Hikaru. She was used to him. He was playful as every teasing her about her hairstyle. It was the same way it had been done up when they had gone of their first date.

Three hours had passed and she hadn't even paid attention.

"Haruhi?"

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Are you having fun? I mean I know it's nothing exciting like Mori's or Tamaki's date but—"

"I like it just fine."

Hikaru smirked softly, that was as much of an admission was he was going to get. Slowly he moved closer to her until his face was a mere inch from hers.

"Hikaru, what are you—"

He tasted like fire as his lips crashed into hers. It was hot and heavy and it tasted so good. She felt his tongue drawing down her lips and his teeth grating her mouth.

His eyes glowed as he let her go pulling away.

"I—I—I—I have to gggo," Haruhi stuttered out both running.

Hikaru stood shocked for a few moments.

"You don't think you took it too far?"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Neither was putting your hands down her shirt Kaoru."

* * *

Haruhi sat on her bed staring at her notebook.

Why?

Why had Hikaru kissed her?

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it. It was just Hikaru—Kaoru…what about Kaoru? What would happen?

The twins. She couldn't. No, she just couldn't. It was wrong but—No! It was wrong.

She knew it. She knew.

Again she stared at her notebook rereading everything she had written. She knew what she had to do.

To be continued….


	10. Decision Time or Haruhi's Choice

Chapter 10: Decision Time or Haruhi's Choice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She had been dutiful keeping a notebook of her dating experiences. It hadn't been something she had done while dating. That would be too obvious and rude. She had done it after each one of the dates trying to keep the events fresh in mind and review each of their cases for a serious relationship.

She was paying back her debt to the Host Club. Yes, she had had fun. But playtime was over.

* * *

Hunny waited patiently. Usa-chan was his only companion to this decision.

Haruhi had stated in the beginning that she would review the date with each individual and in the end announce her verdict.

"I enjoyed spending time with you Hunny. I wasn't happy that you broke the no touching rule but you are a good friend."

"Thank you Haru-chan."

"What you taught me was useful, arigato."

Haruhi quickly bent down and give Hunny a peck on the cheek.

"I thought it was only fair I returned the gesture."

The rabbit boy walked out looking hot pink.

* * *

Kaoru waited quietly. He wasn't worried.

So what if she didn't love him?

He was settled being a bachelor.

He would die a virgin.

Continue to live with Hikaru until the day he died.

He would be happy.

Who was he kidding?

Haruhi came in her face neutral.

"Kaoru, arigato for a pleasant date. I liked spending time with you even if it was just studying."

She didn't look at him as she headed out the door.

Had he done something wrong?

* * *

Calm, calculating, the shadow king wasn't worried. He was already sure of Haruhi's decision. It was a matter of probability and observation.

"Kyoya-sempai, arigato for a good date."

Kyoya just nodded. "Be careful with your heart Haruhi. Hearts break easily."

"Arigato sempai, but I doubt my heart can break."

"Oh, and by the way Haruhi, the date is going to cost you 2,000 yen."

"Rich bastard," she muttered.

"I heard that. An addition 30 yen for the insult."

Sometimes it was good to be king.

* * *

His daughter needed him to be strong. He was her father-figure. He would chase off the lovers. He would defend her honor. He would fight to the death!

He could just picture himself dressed in a suit of armor defending his daughter's honor. No man would defile his precious one. Not while he was around to stop them. He would gut them and when he died protecting her Haruhi would weep over him.

_"Otousan, you may not have been the father of my flesh but you were the father of my heart."_

"Tamaki-sempai, get out of your daydream."

"Oh Haruhiiii, tell otousan all about your decision."

"Sempai, I'm telling everyone together."

"But as your father I demand the truth. Come, come, what lucky boy won your heart?"

"Sempai, all I wanted to say was gomenasi. I didn't mean to get upset with you. I had a lot of fun on our date. So arigato Tamaki-sempai for the date."

"You're welcome daughter. Now tell otousan all about it."

Her only reply was to slam the door in his face.

* * *

Mori didn't worry. He had already been through the embarrassing part. He had read her his love poem. Nothing could be worse than that.

"Mori-sempai?"

"Hai."

"Arigato, I hope you write more poems and that you tell whoever you wrote them about that you love her."

"I did but she didn't feel the same."

"Gomenasi, I'm sure that there is someone out there who is better for you. After all you are very special."

"I didn't know you thought that."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll meet the right girl."

Mori smiled softly. Maybe heartbreak wasn't so bad.

* * *

Hikaru paced and grimaced. This was worse than dating last. This was worse then her running away from him. He had certainly screwed up.

She would never speak to him again. She would hate him.

Their friendship would be forever altered.

"Hikaru?"

She didn't sound like she hated him. She didn't sound like she loved him either. Maybe she decided to be rid of him?

He shook himself out of his thoughts.

Think about torturing tono. Yeah, that would kill the nervous bugs in his system.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though you broke the no touching rule and the time limit I—I had a good time Hikaru. I liked being with you," Haruhi said.

Hikaru didn't get a chance to reply because Haruhi walked out as quickly as she had come in.

* * *

It was an hour after Hikaru had emerged from the dressing room to rejoin the rest of the Host Club that Haruhi came out.

"All I ask is that following my decision you all agree to give me some space."

The club nodded.

"I choose…."

The boys stood with bated breath.

"…no one."

To be continued….


	11. The Games We Play

Chapter 11: The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Haruhi was oblivious to everything, Kaoru concluded.

They had done everything right. The entire dating arrangement had been their idea. It had just taken a few sly comments to manipulate Tamaki into the situation and staging a fight with the other Host Club members to get the ball rolling.

They had followed their competition, observing every date and watching every play. They had seen her anger at Hunny's kiss on the cheek, shared her discomfort with Kyoya, watched her frustration at Tamaki's mushy antics, and been amazed at her obliviousness to Mori's feelings.

And through it all they had watched her. They knew her down from her cropped brown hair to her delicate feet. They knew her smile, her dry sense of humor, and her laugh. They knew her fears, her anger, and her sorrow. She was an ingrained part of their souls and still she had rejected them.

"I even kissed her and she didn't get the picture," Hikaru said. "She didn't notice how often we were there watching her. Or even when you rubbed her back she didn't realize that she leaned into it."

"Or maybe she did," Kaoru suggested.

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it Hikaru. She was only happy with us and after you kissed her she freaked out. With Hunny she was angry but she pretended to notice my touching her and she ran after you kissed her. Don't you see what it means?"

"She likes you better?"

"No baka, we're her favorites."

* * *

It was a simpler plan than anything else they had come up with. For one, Haruhi wasn't too hard to follow. Then came the gifts and small letters of affection. They blamed it all on a secret admirer. Then came the other parts.

They were always with Haruhi during lunch. They sat next to her and spent every minute at school giving her company.

They watched her relationships with other boys and even girls. They made sure she hadn't contacted Arai. Her customers were screened.

And then there were the times when one of them or both of them would "magically" find themselves with Haruhi alone. It would always be in some strange position.

They weren't leaving her alone anytime soon.

* * *

They were driving her insane. She had wanted distance. She had begged for distance from the entire Host Club.

She might be oblivious but she wasn't dumb! It was obvious that the twins were everywhere that she was.

_It was just like Dad to forget to buy food. He didn't even think about it sometimes._

_Of course he was always busy. What with work at night at the bar and society constantly not accepting his dress choices, he had it rough._

_Of course he acted like an idiot half the time._

"_Haruhiiiiii, Daddy forgot to buy dinner could you…"_

_She was halfway down the stairs before he finished speaking. It was his night off and he had been working for the past six days straight. The least she could do was give him a break._

_It was times like this though when she missed her mother._

_Okasaan always knew what to do about otousan and his insanity. She always knew how to handle him just right and even though it had been years since her death, Haruhi was no closer to knowing what do about her father._

_She knew the grocery store better than any other place. She had been coming here and doing the shopping for years. It wasn't a big deal._

_It was a regular grocery store. The kind that normal people went to everyday around._

_She grabbed the noodles and vegetables in large handfuls. Instant noodles would be the best bet for dinner tonight. It would be quick and easy._

_She was halfway to the checkout when she remembered they were out of coffee at the house. _

"_I never understand commoners and their coffee. This instant stuff is good though," said a familiar voice. "No, she hasn't noticed me yet. I'm sure of it. Alright. Okay. I think I lost her."_

_That couldn't be who she thought it was but then he turned around._

_Hikaru?_

**It was Monday and she was running to class. She had to hustle or else she would be in trouble. It was bad enough that she was required to take an etiquette class and that the professor was continually reminding her of her scholarship status.**

**She ran down the corridors until she found heard the instructor's heavy footsteps.**

"**Fujioka? That better not be you running down the halls. Young man, you are already late for my class. If I find you out there it will be a deduction of ten points from your grade."**

**Haruhi gulped. The hallway was dead end and if she turned around then—**

**A hand shot out and grabbed her pulling her into a nearby janitor closet.**

"**Let go!" she yelled.**

**A hand clasped over her mouth smothering her shout.**

"**Shhh Haruhi, it's only me."**

"**Kaoru?" she mumbled her lips brushing against her hand.**

"**Yes."**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Running late to class just like you."**

**Neither appeared to know that the closet was locked.**

She knew it wasn't a coincidence. It was happening to often. They were everywhere like the plague.

They were up to something. That much was obvious. Well, two can play that game.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Haruhi asked me to come and you Hikaru?"

"She asked me to come too."

"How did we not know about this?"

"Maybe it's because we haven't been following her closely enough. It's time for phase three don't you think?"

"That's where we start teasing her mercilessly? Where we make it more apparent?"

Kaoru nodded before continuing, "We'll win. You'll see."

"Everything is a game to you."

To be continued…..


	12. Playing to Win

Chapter 12: Playing to Win

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Everything is a game to you."

Their golden orbs were full of shock. She had been standing there the entire time they had been playing out the latest phase of the plan.

Her face was expressionless. It was the characteristic Haruhi impression of not caring but her eyes—had they made her cry?

"Haruhi, you don't understand," Hikaru said.

"I understand enough. I'm just a toy, a game," Haruhi said calmly.

"It's more than that," Kaoru said quickly.

"What am I then?" she demanded.

"The other piece of us," they answered simultaneously.

"That's ridiculous. You two have only ever needed each other."

"Not true," the twins chorused.

"It's always a game. It's always a prank. It's always something else."

"But Haruhi, we—we love you."

She just turned her back to them.

* * *

She hadn't talked to the twins in two weeks except for the usual club matters. She had taken to eating lunch with Kyoya and Mori because they never asked her what was wrong.

She hung out more with Hunny and Tamaki than she thought possible. They went everywhere together from Bunnies on Ice with Hunny to the newest French restaurant in the area with Tamaki.

Her life was full. She didn't need the twins to be happy. She didn't miss them.

Except for when she sat at lunch and it was too quiet. There were no loud arguments or constant banter. There were no hands playing with her hair or hugs. There were no constant jokes or tricks being pulled.

There were no identify the twin games. She didn't get teased or smirked at.

She found herself missing those devilish smirks. It was impossible for her not to find herself daydreaming at the sound of their voices.

They were in all of her classes. They sat near her to. And she would find herself watching them during tests. In literature class Hikaru would be writing slowly while Kaoru would be writing a mile a minute. In math class Hikaru would already have all the problems done while Kaoru still be on the first set.

Their redheads would be bent over their papers in sheer studious effort. They would smirk from time to time but their smiles weren't going to their eyes.

Why did she have to love them?

* * *

Haruhi was on her way to the Host Club meeting when she felt herself being dragged into a janitor's closet.

"We can't take this anymore."

Hikaru.

"This is insane. We know you're angry with us— "

Kaoru.

"But you don't think this going—"

"A little too far? It's not like we meant to—"

"Hurt you. In fact—"

"We love you," the twins said in unison.

"You can't possibly—" Haruhi started.

"But we do and we know you love us too."

"You miss us when we're not around and you need us," Kaoru said.

"Besides we miss you too," Hikaru replied.

"I can't be with you both," Haruhi said. "I can't just suddenly decide that I love one more than the other."

"We're not asking you to do that," Kaoru stated.

"All we want is to know that you love us too," Hikaru said.

"Do you want to be with us? Do you love us enough to do that?"

To be continued….


	13. Game Over

Chapter 13: Game Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: It's been a long journey and I'm grateful for all the support this fic has recieved. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all the reviewers.

Five Years Later

She could have given many answers that day. She had gone through each one of them in her head. Each outcome had been methodically thought except for their reactions.

She could try to predict them but they were the twins, redheaded dual enigmas that had taken over her life without her knowledge. If she had never walked into the abandoned third music room that day where would her life gone? Before that day she was alone. It had always been about school, would always be about school, and will always be about school. Her dreams were waiting for her and she would achieve them because that was who she was. She was Haruhi Fujioka.

There had never been a challenge Haruhi Fujioka could not beat. They had never been a landmark in her pathway to success that she had missed. She was determined. She would be a lawyer and afterwards—

She had never thought about the afterwards. There had never been an afterwards to think about. It had been the goal. She had wanted to achieve the goal. The goal was everything, is everything and will always be everything.

That was Haruhi Fujioka thought until the day she entered the music room. Until that day she was just an empty shell.

* * *

Haruhi groaned as she picked up the last of the groceries. Class was exhausting. There were the pre-law courses that she was finished with. Then there was law school. She was tired, hot, sweaty, and very irritated.

Her fridge had been emptied out when the members of the Host Club had come to visit. Tamaki had eaten the last of her "commoner jam." (Sempai, it's just regular jam!) Kyoya had charged her for the pleasure of his company. (Rich bastard.) Hunny had eaten mounds of cake (How does he have such wonderful teeth?) Mori had eaten with Hunny (I sometimes wonder if he likes desert that much.) Then there were the twins.

The grocery bags crashed from her hands as she felt wetness along her cheek and neck. Dear God, where had he learned to do that?

The licking and biting didn't stop. The hot heady sensation of those lips on hers wasn't going away and she didn't want it to. Her hands ran through his hair and across his chest.

He continued licking and biting and then she felt it. Another pair of hands layered over her back.

"No fair Hikaru, I want some too."

Hikaru broke the kiss. "Sorry, Kaoru but I thought it was my turn. Besides she's mine too. Right Haruhi?"

"Still our toy aren't you, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Kaoru's hands went under her shirt in brief seconds. She could feel the fabric of her bra tearing as he continued to pull.

Hikaru moved towards her pants. Pulling down pieces of her suit the two twins moved quickly.

"Be careful you two if you tear my clothes—"

"We'll buy you more," was their reply.

"But I like this suit—"

"But Haruhi don't you like us more?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, don't you love us more than a silly suit that doesn't even fit you right?" Hikaru asked sucking on her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous," Haruhi groaned. "You know that you two are my toys as well."

* * *

Haruhi lay sweaty and sprawled out on the bed. Next to her lay her two personal demons. They possessed her and sometimes she wished they didn't know they did.

"You shouldn't have gone shopping by yourself."

"We would've gone with you."

Her eyes turned towards the two mirror images. She had thought them asleep.

"You two hate to go grocery shopping."

"We only hate to go—"

"when you're not there."

She just shook her head to Kaoru on her left. She leaned into him slightly as Hikaru began run his hands over her legs. Kaoru stoked her hair, his fingers weaving intricate patterns.

The twins continued caressing her and she just laid like mush. She had been so tired but suddenly she was wide awake. All day long she had been thinking about them and had wanted to go home and be with them. And now she wanted to be with them again. It was insane.

Maybe they drugged her to keep her addicted to them. Because she was addicted to them. She loved their smiles and laughter and smirks and heaven forbid she even loved their pranks.

She thought about them so much that she didn't even know that the professor had called on her. Her only answer to the question had been, "42." That didn't make sense since the question was about international law and extradition to a foreign country.

Lord help her if the twins ever found out how utterly in love with them she was. But by the smirks on their faces as they continued to caress her and play with her they already knew.

Life was good for Haruhi Hitiichan. Provided her husbands weren't trying to win her over. And didn't have any plans on corrupting their future offspring.

She smirked slightly. Right now she would let them have their fun and tomorrow she would tell them.

The End


End file.
